


Yes, Your Majesty

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One's Dagger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one night and she’s somewhere and its dark and her blood is pounding - so is Regina’s. She can hear the other woman panting her name through gritted teeth. Can almost feel the desperation and the need and Emma knows, oh, she knows what Regina is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for dubcon dagger fic  
> Also, this is kinda sorta for my good friends birthday as it was a mess of tumblr fics that i was eventually going to turn into something more but her birthday seemed like a good target.  
> So happy birthday, you - hope you like ;)

Emma’s been lost in the dark for - she’s not sure really how long. There’s no way for her to assess the passage of time other than the steady beat of her heart and the breaths she takes that leave her chest cold and her teeth chattering.

She was not expecting this existence when she threw herself at the darkness for Regina. She was expecting a bit of ‘elsewhereness’ and then untold powers and autonomy to do what she liked, go where she liked. Albeit with a bit of badness in there somewhere.

She was not expecting the slow but steady leaching of the happiness from her thoughts and her memories, not expecting herself to remember ‘the good times’ with Henry and her Parents dispassionately and without the feeling of warmth that usually accompanied reflection on them.

She was also not expecting the sudden intoxicating raise in intensity of _everything_ Regina.

Regina had always been… important. Firstly as a self-declared adversary, always as Henry’s mother, then trust, broken and regained - dependence, worry, concern.

Then she’d flung herself into the unknown on behalf of the darker woman.

And now any time she thinks of her, the sudden flush of arousal and lust and just sheer debilitating _want_ almost floors her and it makes Emma grit her teeth and clench her thighs together.

It was a problem because whilst one part of her was quite literally screaming at her to go _take take do what you want_ the other part of her… the _sane_ one is thinking of softening eyes and trust and comforting touches.

She could hear Regina’s commanding tones calling for her, Emma Swan or The Dark One, even an exasperated Miss Swan - she could hear her every time she spoke her name, every time it was with intent to call her out or a soft sigh of disbelief. Emma couldn’t risk answering that call - fought it with every fibre of her being. She was scared. Nervous. _Terrified_ of what she would do if she did. Anxious about how she would control this darker side of her that was amplifying all the impulses she’d normally sweep away without much thought.

It’s one night and she’s _somewhere_ and its dark and her blood is pounding - so is Regina’s. She can hear the other woman panting her name through gritted teeth. Can almost _feel_ the desperation and the need and Emma knows, oh, she _knows_ what Regina is doing. Can almost feel the heat. Can feel the straining of muscles and the building tension in her belly.

And _fuck_.

She can’t help that moment of slipping control and suddenly, she’s beside Regina. Standing beside her bed with eyes and mouth wide open, clutching at the tight fabric of her jeans to stop her hands reaching. Reaching for this impossible beautiful vital woman who has always been an explosion of fire and passion in any interaction.

This woman who is now looking at her with horror and surprise as she screeches Emma’s name and scuttles back against the headboard of the bed, gathering up the sheets around her.

“Emma!”

Emma can’t do anything but croak a strained reply of “continue,” and she’s slightly aghast at her forwardness, but fuck it. She’s breathing harshly through her nose to keep herself still and not throw herself at Regina.

The brunette is still staring at her in complete shock, a vibrant blush making its way across her cheeks and chest. It’s dark in the room, not much light filtering in from outside through the curtains, but Emma can see. She’s never seen more clearly. The room is dappled in silver and shade but she can see Regina and her heaving chest, the slight tremble in her hands and the slight sheen on her fingers.

She can _smell_ her.

Emma growls and takes a step forward, placing one knee on the bed before groaning audibly and closing her eyes digging her fingernails into her palms.

“Emma…”

Regina has moved forward, sheet tucked in around her fetchingly (of course!) and is kneeling at the edge of the bed – she’s inches from Emma. She’s breathing deeply, hot breath playing across Emma’s face and that sinful tongue flicks out to wet her lips.

Brown-almost-black pupils flick back and forth between Emma’s eyes, the air between them electric and Emma is frozen.

She wants nothing more than to sweep the other woman onto her back and tear the sheet away and she also wants to run the fuck away. Because this is Regina! This is a woman she has had more confusing emotions over than anyone she has ever met.  She doesn’t think she could stop. She doesn’t know where to start. Why is Regina looking at her like that and why is she lowering her arm – oh _god!_

Emma sucks in a breath and closes her eyes again as two very _wet_ fingers come up a moment later and brush against her lips.

She’s frozen for a split second more before she’s grabbing that slender wrist and taking those fingers into her mouth – Regina gasps – she’s sliding her tongue between them, and god it’s herself making that unrestrained moan of delight. Emma’s eyes flick open at the shaky whisper of her name as she pulls the digits out of her mouth with a visceral and dirty ‘pop’, the slight chill of a strand of saliva joining lip to fingertip briefly.

She can’t believe that just happened.

The blonde just stares at the brunette for a few seconds, wrist still in her strong grip, trying to keep her head clear of that rising wave of lust. She knows that Regina is struggling with the same thing - that oh so familiar smirk of full lips and that tongue coming out to tease her again. She _know_ s that look in the other woman’s eyes - has seen it before, but not really known what it was or she has been ignoring it- either way, it doesn’t really matter at this precise moment since that look has her on a knifes edge about whether to pounce or poof away. It’s Regina. It’s _Regina._ And that’s where it’s complicated and where she has the problem of just giving the fuck into what she wants to do.

But that compulsion to reach and take is storming in her ears and before she knows it Regina is reaching back and brushing her fingers against something dark - The dagger! -  Lost amongst the sheets and Emma shudders.

"Emma," God - Regina is whispering her name - low and breathing harshly "Emma, I need -" Her wrist breaks free of Emma's grasp and her fingers are brushing against her shoulder, digits dancing along the thin material. Her other hand comes up curves to the back of Emma's neck, causing shivers to cascade down the blondes spine.

"Regina..." Emma gasps warningly, her hands coming up to grasp the brunette’s bicep with one and press the other flat against the other woman’s chest. They are both breathing harshly, loudly, sharing the same hot air and this is the most turned on Emma think's she has ever been. She's struggling against what every fibre of her body is telling her to do and she's rapidly slipping even further towards the edge of her control.

"What are you doing Regina -?”

Regina is shushing her, the sibilant hiss curling around them both. She's biting her lip and god - she is just so _close_ and Emma just can't.

She has the other woman on her back in one quick movement, the gasp of surprise tailing off into a quiet grown of approval as Emma pulls her thighs apart and falls in between them.

"Regina, I need you to stop this - I can't control myself - I can't stop this-"

She's silenced as Regina slides her hand back around the blonde’s neck again and strokes the warm flesh. She tugs and Emma is helpless to go against the pull and she drinks in every point of their bodies that are in contact - chests, hips, thighs. 

"Emma," God, Emma is sucked further into those warm whisky eyes. Regina's arm snakes out again to the dagger and she's stroking the hilt with her fingertips. Heat races under Emma’s skin.

"Emma I don't want to stop this," She gasps as Emma's nose meets the delicate flesh under her ear and she turns her head eagerly, bearing more skin to the blonde. Parted lips touch the edge of her jaw, trail hotly towards her chin and _fuck_ Emma is drunk on the essence of this goddess, she's quiet for each word whispered from the woman's lips - "I can't think of anything else..." She ducks her mouth under the other side of the brunettes jaw and her tongue briefly flicks out to taste before she nudges her cheek against Regina's urging her to move her head. "God, _Emma..._ I want nothing else" Emma trails her nose along Regina's cheek from her ear, hot breath blasting against heated skin and she's there - she's _almost_  there and the anticipation is _killing_ her.

Regina turns her head slightly, and sighs "Fuck me," before her mouth finds Emma's and they are both moaning as one. Emma grabs Regina's hands - one from her neck and the other one - the other one away from the dagger and pulls them above them as Regina up against her with her hips.

Their lips meet over and over, tongues, lips, teeth  - moans and gasps swallowed by the other and Emma leaves Regina's wrists in one hand and trails her other down to grasp firmly at the other woman's breast. Regina's head falls back, breaking the kiss and she growls as she wraps her legs around Emma's thighs.

Emma attacks Regina's bared neck, teeth nipping, tongue soothing and she takes delight in sucking that delectable flesh into her mouth revelling in Regina's breathy moans. She pins the other woman to the bed with her hips and her hand - the other roaming breasts that are pushed up against her as Regina arches her back.

"God, Emma..." Regina trails off as Emma's teeth sink into the join between neck and shoulder none too gently. Her hand smooths down Regina's ribcage and along the curve of her waist to her hip, seizing it firmly, five fingertips digging in.

Emma draws back, her weight resting on her arms and her pelvis pressed in between Regina's thighs.

"Are you sure?" She manages to get out despite the debilitating lust rolling through her and she's hopelessly holding her breath.

Regina lets out a slow, dirty laugh, pushing her hips up against the woman on top, pushes against the hand pressed against her. She meets Emma's eyes and lets her tongue trail out and sweep decadently against her lower lip before tracing it teasing it along her top teeth.

Her voice is silk and sin as she struggles against Emma's hold on her wrists, "Come on Emma, I know you want this too... Dark one or not," she challenges with a smirk and hooded eyes. She unwraps her legs and trails a foot down Emma's leg, "Come on, take what you want," she purrs.

Emma grits her teeth at both the heat surging through her, she feels like she's going to explode and the whispering of the darkness encouraging her to _take take take_ and she takes a deep breath.

"Stop messing with me, Regina. Be serious."

Regina fixes her with a serious look, dark eyes focused and drawing Emma in.

"I am. I mean it. I'm going out of my mind. What you did for me with the dark one? God!" Regina smiles that smile and her eyes dart around the room before meeting Emma's again. "No one has been that selfless for me in... forever." She bit her lip before continuing, "I made me realize something that I've known for a long time..." The smirk starts to return, Regina husking out the words, "Trust me, I want this. I have never been surer of something in my life..."

She slips her hands out of Emma's grasp and brings them down to grasp the blonde’s backside, pulling the woman on top of her against her sharply.

"Now do as I command, Emma Swan. Fuck me."

Emma falls into Regina. She claims her mouth and threads her free hand through dark locks and pulls the other woman's head back. Her hand on Regina’s hip dances fingers along the sensitive flesh between hip and thigh and she can help but moan at the slick heat she slides her fingers though.

Regina bucks against her, a loud guttural groan let loose and she snaps a hand out and magic shimmers along the walls. "Silencing spell," she gasps.

Emma grins. The dark one bares its teeth. She tugs firmly on Regina's hair again relishing the moan that turns to a sharp inhale as Emma pushes her fingers inside forcefully.

"You are mine," the blonde growls as she withdraws to her fingertips and thrusts back in.

Regina arches off the bed, her breasts pushed out and Emma grins before attacking them. Tongue, lips, the hint of sharp teeth causing Regina to inhale sharply. Emma's fingers are deep inside, roughly, curling and it’s causing her to cry out as it’s almost too much too soon but – _god­ –_ if this isn’t the most turned on Regina’s ever been.

She’s no stranger to rough sex, nor black lust or the sharp tang of a hint of danger being added to any liaisons she’s had in her life but Emma combined with the heady power and the scent of darkness rolling off her has set Regina on fire. More than she already did. It’s been almost painful the electric draw she’s felt to this creature, Emma but with barely there control that she’s not missed. She’s being weak, she knows, possibly succumbing to something both of them will regret but in this moment?

In this moment, Regina Mills doesn’t give a fuck.

 She claws at Emma, fully clothed, regretting the barrier there but she knows this will not be gentle in any form – she doesn’t want that. The blonde is panting against her neck, her fingers stretching her, slipping in another before she’s really ready but Regina’s eyes are rolling back and her toes are curling.

Emma sinks her teeth into strained muscles, marking her and the almost inhuman wail from Regina as she pulls her head closer makes shame flood her body. She’s so wet though, and she’s desperate for _Emma_ , anywhere, everywhere. She can feel the muscles in Emma’s arm working and it sends her even higher, the raw animal aggressiveness radiating from her as she fucks Regina hard.

She’s calling Emma’s name, wild and unbridled as another finger is added and it’s too much – It’s not enough – thumb sliding against her clit on each hard, deep thrust – she’s writhing under Emma, pulling her legs up, canting her hips as Emma fucks her with an intensity bordering on violent.

Emma laves her tongue over the aching mark she’s left and shifts her lips closer to Regina’s ear and she traces the soft shell, the move sharply at odds with the brutal pace she’s keeping up with her arm. She can tell this will be over soon, and it’s a bittersweet feeling – the woman beneath her tightening up, her moans deepening and her eyes losing focus as she spirals.

Regina calls her name, breathes it over and over, and Emma closes her eyes blissfully as she relishes the clenching of hot muscles and her arms pulling Emma tightly to her.

“You are mine, _mine,”_ Emma repeats, growling, her lust not burnt through yet and she fucks Regina through this orgasm into the next – her moans getting louder until she tenses, her back snapping into an electric arc and she screams.

Regina passes out.

The Dark One licks its lips and Emma licks her fingers as she sits up, savouring the other woman’s taste. She will never forget it.

Maybe, she considers, eying the hilt of the dagger poking out from beneath the sheets, maybe she won’t have to.

 

* * *

 

Regina wakes up sore, sated, and feeling ever so slightly guilty. She’s a little lost on the consent of her night… biting her lip as the memory of an aggressive Emma assaults her briefly and she forces back the moan that tries to escape.

Certainly Regina knows there’s an organic attraction between them, has been since they first clapped eyes on each other. And lord knows, it’s developed into something more on her part but since Emma seemingly ignored it, Regina did too – she wasn’t making a fool out of herself. But last night some part of her was just… unhinged in the intimate dark of the night.

She sits up, stretches, and gets ready for her day of scanning books until her eyes ache. She’s stressed, she knows it, and everyone else knows it. Everyone’s been tiptoeing around her for weeks now. Even Henry and that just wouldn’t do. Last night had been… stress relief. Regina smiles to herself. Very… thorough stress relief. She feels infinitely more capable of working towards something today, her books mentioning Merlin and Camelot now and she feels like she’s on the right track. Which is something. More than she did have.

Regina ruminates on her evening throughout the day, getting more and more frustrated as the words just start repeating themselves and blurring into each other. She slams her hand down on the wooden surface of the desk, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Mmmm, you should take a break,” purrs Emma, suddenly behind her, hands resting on her shoulders and Regina gets caught between jumping with fright and relaxing instantly. Emma starts kneading tense muscles through Regina’s blazer and the brunette just leans back, sinks into the comfort offered.

The whole situation was very confusing, she acknowledged.

“Emma,” Regina twists and makes eye contact with the blonde, noting the slight shimmer in the green, “Last night…”

Emma smiles wolfishly, “Last night was very,” she sucks on her lower lip before letting it out with a provocative _pop_ “satisfying.” She tugs Regina back around and continues digs her fingers into her shoulders. Regina can’t help but let out a groan of pleasure at skilful fingers.

“Seriously, Emma. I’m sorry if I… took advantage of you last night.”

Emma’s fingers still before she rests her palms on tense shoulders, lets them slide down tenser arms as she lowers her mouth to the curve of Regina’s ear. Regina flinches as Emma breathes hot air onto delicate skin and she can _feel_ how close the other woman is. She clenches her thighs as subtly as she can as her skin is suddenly on fire and she feels that familiar pull of arousal form deep in her belly.

Emma doesn’t say anything, she merely stays close, observes Regina’s breaths become slightly faster, her chest moving more shallowly, the fine hairs on the back of her neck raising as awareness skitters through the brunettes frame and Emma bites her lip. She lets out a quiet chuckle, feeling the tension between them intensify like a wildfire urged on by gusts of wind.

There’s something delectable about the power plays present here, Emma thinks. She’s got this raw power just _sitting_ there, restless to be put to use. She could overpower Regina, even when she’s not got the intoxicating tendrils of darkness swirling through her. Regina wouldn’t stand a chance. The thought of forcibly _taking_ makes Emma clench and she breathes out slowly through her nose because whilst it wildly turns her on, it also makes her feel dirty. On the other hand, Regina has the dagger. A metaphorical leash. And the thought of submitting to the darker woman’s wishes and whims was an aphrodisiac of the most exquisite quality.

So on one level, Emma is stumped.

On the other, she is breathless with anticipation at the thought of what _potential_ they had with each other.

Emma slides her hand from Regina’s forearm to her hand, pushing her fingers through Regina’s and she lifts their hands towards the desk. Towards the dagger, never far from Regina’s grasp.

Regina gasps as Emma moves her palm around the handle of the blade, and they pick it up, together.

“Command me, My Queen,” Emma says, breathlessly, her excitement evident. Regina looks at their joined hands then twists to look in shining green eyes, gold dancing at the edges… Emma’s lips are a scant inch away, the tips of their noses brushing and it is almost cute. A complete lie in the face of the overwhelming lust each was fighting.

Regina is just so tired of fighting, she is tired and she is stressed. Emma is her problem, and her solution and it was almost poetic.

They were a messy poetry. Light and dark but who knew which was which.

Regina succumbs. She tightens her grip on the handle, a thrill racing through her as Emma’s hand trails back up her arm and strong fingers slide into her hair…

“Emma Swan, fuck me,” she whispers, her pulse racing and her legs trembling, and she lets herself be wrenched up firmly by her hair and pushed onto the desk. Emma kicks the chair away carelessly, the sound of it clattering against the wall belaying the force with which it was moved. Regina feels the press of slim hips against her backside, hands pulling at her blazer and throwing it away before a hand presses between her shoulder blades and feet kick her legs apart.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

 


End file.
